Infinite passion
by Lostw
Summary: Even after the defeat of evolt in this new world there are still evil out there such as Phantom task and so the riders will continue fight for love and peace


Pilot

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

SPOILERS ALERT

 **(This contains spoilers for the Final Episode of bulid if you do not want the show to be spoil do not read and go watch bulid its a great show.)**

Note: This story takes place in a world where the world with the skywall and the world without the skywall merge together and formed a new world. In this new world Sento and Banjo have a different copy of themselves and Grease, Rogue and Mad Rogue do not but they have memories of both worlds because of them dying they have their in one of the world as well as a having their dna altered when becoming kamen rider.

_

Inside a classroom full of girls with a few minutes before class starts, many are chatting with each others and gossiping on many different things.

"Have you heard about the rumours about the men size IS." a certain student mention while talking with her friends one of which who replied back "Oh yes i did it is the one about the four mysterious men size IS that was spotted by people." another one also replied "Ah yes the four IS a red and blue one, a blue one, a purple one and golden one." "Yes that rumour do you really think that it exist?" and the conversation goes on.

And at another side of the room with a different group of students talk about somethings else "Have you heard apparently there is going to be a male student in our class." a girl said to her friend who replies "What no way." however before they can talk anymore a teacher with green hair and glasses.

The class starts to quite down upon seeing the teacher enter. "Alright is everyone here? wait one student is missing." the vice homeroom teacher Yamada Maya said while looking at an empty seat.

A moment later the door opened and a boy appeared "Haa... sorry I'm late l got lost while looking for the classroom." immediately after he enter all the girls looks towards him and starts to talk saying thing such as "look it's him the male IS pilot." and "Oh my god it really is him."

"Everyone please settle down" Maya said to the class and look towards the boy and told him " please go to your sit so that we can begin." he complies and did so.

"Alright since very one is here lets begin. welcome to the IS academy. let's starts first with an self introduction." and so one by one the students introduce themself until the boy.

"Orimura Ichika." Maya called out and the boy stand up and looked at the other students and said with a smile " I'm Orimura Ichika nice to meet all of you i hope to get along with all of you cute and pretty ladies." with that everyone in class blush and swooned.

Suddenly a woman hits Ichika's head and said "stop flirting around with everyone." "ouch" he cried out and look to see the woman and said "Onee-chan." and again another fist hits him and she told him "Its Orimura sensei."

"Ah your back" Maya said "yes thank you for taking over for me." the woman replied and then told the class "Everyone I'm Orimura Chifuyu and i will be your homeroom teacher your homeroom teacher."

The class starts to get excited starts saying things like "Ahh oh my it's really her" "please discipline me" and such.

"Ahh it's such a handful every year" Chifuyu sighed

After a while the class starts to settle as other students introduce themselves and continued on till class end.

_

On the school roof top Ichika was there alone with another girl named Shinonono Houki.

"It's been six years Houki." Ichika said with Houki replying back to him "so still you remember me." "of course i do how could i not remember my childhoods friend, oh and congratulations on winning the kendo tournament."

"what how did you know about that?" Houki suprised asked him and he said "I saw it on the news. you know the moment i first saw you i knew it was you since you haven't change at all, you even still have the same hair style."

She blushed and said "I'm amazed that you remembered." suddenly Ichika spoke up again and said "well you did change a bit now that i think about it." Houki look to him and asked "And what's that?" his answer " you have grown stronger." which cause her to blushed even more.

Suddenly the bell rang and Ichika spoke up "we should head back now." And so the two begin to leave the room and back to class.

_

"Alright it's time to choose a class representative. would anyone like to nominate themselves or others?" Chfuyu asked the class.

"I nominate Ichika" a student suddenly spoke out and one by one the students starts to all nominate him.

"wai-" before he could speak up Ichika was cut off by a blond girl name Cecilia Alcott.

" I can't accept this!" she shouted " It would be a shame for man to be our class representative. are you suggesting that Cecilia AlcottI should live in shame for a year." she continued " living in such a undeveloped country is a burden already for me."

Upon hearing what she said Ichika stood up and look at her and said " Although I wish for us to get along as equal regardless of gender but i can't ignore what you just said. Hey now you shouldn't be so rude you know." and Cecilia replied "Rude? you should be honor I'm even talking to you."

however all Ichika can do is sigh and reply "I'm not talking about me I'm talking about the country you insulting. you should know that this is the very country where the IS and other many things were invented, plus it's not like england and is any better."

Upon hearing what he said Cecilia got angry and said "why you, how there you insult my country." in response he said "well to be fair you are the one who started it." and stare at her

"I challenge you to a duel." Cecilia told him in which he sigh replied "Must we really, well i guess it will be easier than debating around so very well." Hearing this Cecilia told him "If you lose I'll make you my servant. No, my slave."

"Very well but I won't hold back." he told her and she said " Neither will I." upon hearing this chifuyu smile and said " looks like it's settled then, the match would take place on next Monday."

And so for the following days they both prepared for the fight against each other.

(Fast forward to monday)

In the arena where Cecilia is supposed to have a duel with Ichika is waiting for him to show up expecting in his IS was suprised along with the audience, why because once Ichika shows up instead of being in his personal IS he was not but instead just wearing his uniform and a strange belt.

"whats wrong why aren't you in your IS? are you perhaps scared and want to give up." Cecilia asked him.

In response Ichika looked at her and said "No I'm not giving up." and Cecilia upon hearing that she asked again "Then why aren't you in your IS?"

"Well when we agreed to duel i never said i was going to use and IS, plus i don't really want to use something that have to do with reason i was kidnapped when i was a kid." Ichika said while taking something out of the his pocket.

"what? quit joking around and put on you IS already." Cecilia said while annoyed and confused by what he said. "She's right hurry up and go equip your IS immediately." Chifuyu said out through the speakers while also confused and suprised by what he said at the last part.

However instead of listening to what they say instead smile and look at Cecilia telling them "There's no need I'll." and insert a strange object the took out from his pocket in to the belt.

 **"Robot Jelly"** the belt announces as Ichika put one hand on the a lever and another pointing towards Cecilia.

"Henshin." he said as he push down on the lever and a giant beaker filled with black liquid surrounded him.

"What!?" Cecilia, Chifuyu and everyone else said out suprised by what they saw.

 **"Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Robot In Grease! Braaaa!"** the belt announce as the liquid covers his body and forming a gold and black suit as beaker disappear a golden liquid erupt his helmet and it covers his head and torso and forms in to an armour.

" That's one of the mysterious man size IS." Chifuyu said in shock unable to believe what she saw, and Cecilia can only stare at him speechless in response.

 **"I'll let my passion burn and crush you!"** he look at Cecilia and said.

_

finally I am done with this am I going to continue to write more probably not.

Why well it's probably because I suck at writing story since I'm a crappy writer and i am very lazy.

I'm also pretty sure that a lot of you can do a better job than what I did.

so if any one of you are willing please Adept this story anyway you like feel free.


End file.
